mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bats
thumb|310pxBats '(Nietoperze) — druga piosenka z czwartego sezonu. Śpiewana jest głównie przez Applejack i Fluttershy, ale poszczególne wersy śpiewa też reszta z szóstki kucyków. Pojawia się w odcinku ''Nietoperze!. Applejack chce przekonać swoje przyjaciółki, że muszą pozbyć się nietoperzy, jednak Fluttershy jest temu przeciwna i wolałaby, żeby nietoperze zostały. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Nietoperze! | postać = Fluttershy Applejack Rarity Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie | długość = 2:13 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = grey | kolor nagłówka = #F9F9F9 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Applejack' ::Te wstrętne nietoperze są złe ::Sad pustoszą nam noc i dzień ::Na chwilę odlecą, może dwie ::Potem huzia na jabłonkę i po jabłkach jest! ::Myślisz, że to je rusza, pal sześć sumienie ::Bo zamęt siać tylko chcą i zniszczenie :'Fluttershy' ::Hej, stój, nie tak szybko, jakiś powód musi być ::Mają prawo do obrony, nie można ich tak lżyć ::Rodzice toną co dzień we łzach ::Gdy dzieci są głodne, a pożywienia brak :'Applejack' ::Och, nie rób tu scen, nie wzruszysz nas ::Nietoperz jedno w głowie ma ::Nasz sad to nie nietoperzy bar ::Czy rusza je w ogóle, że cudzy wikt żrą? ::Nie! A skąd! I jedno teraz wiem ::Te nietoperze są po prostu złe :'Fluttershy' ::Przepraszam, nie masz racji, bo ::Rodzinę swą wyżywić chcą ::Sieją pestki z twoich drzew :'Applejack' ::Jak wejdziesz w drogę takiemu, lepiej wiej! ::Są złe i brzydkie, patrz, ile strat ::Zrujnowały do cna mój piękny sad! :'Fluttershy' ::To dzięki nim sad rósł na potęgę :'Applejack' ::To dzięki nim idę teraz przez mękę! :'Rarity' ::Dziś nie stać nas na żaden błąd ::Szkodniki trzeba wygnać stąd :'Dash' ::Popieram, już najwyższy czas ::Nie będą w konia robić nas :'Applejack' ::Tak, to fakt, wampirom mówię „nie” ::Przegięły i zapłacą za to :'prócz Fluttershy' ::Precz i sio! Sio i precz! ::Jak tu wrócą, będzie źle! ::Precz i sio! Sio i precz! ::Jak tu wrócą, będzie źle! ::Precz i sio! Sio i precz! ::Jak tu wrócą, będzie źle! :'Applejack' ::Tak, tak, to fakt, wampirom mówię „nie” ::Przegięły, czas wykopać z sadu je! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Bats! | postać = Fluttershy Applejack Rarity Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie | długość = 2:19 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = grey | kolor nagłówka = #F9F9F9 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :'Applejack' ::Those vampire bats will give you a fright ::Eating apples both day and night ::They rest for a minute, maybe three ::Then they're eating every apple in your apple tree ::They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin' ::'Cept bringin' about an orchard's destruction :'Fluttershy' ::Now wait just a minute, there's another side to this ::And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss ::These bats are mamas and papas too ::They care for their young just like we ponies do :'Applejack' ::Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too kind ::These creatures have a one-track mind ::The orchard is not their restaurant ::But do they ever think what others may want? ::No! They don't! And that is just a fact ::These bats, they simply don't know how to act :'Fluttershy' ::That's where I have to disagree ::They're loyal to their family ::Spreading seeds both far and wide :'Applejack' ::You see one comin', you'd better run and hide! ::They're big and ugly and mean as sin ::Will ya look at the state my trees are in? :'Fluttershy' ::They help your trees, they'll grow stronger faster :'Applejack' ::They've turned my life to a total disaster! :'Rarity' ::Well, I for one don't have a doubt ::These vermin must be stamped right out :'Dash' ::I second that, they've got to go ::These bats, they've got to hit the road :'Applejack' ::It comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time to fight them :'prócz Fluttershy' ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! :'Applejack''' ::Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack! En:Bats (song) Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu